My Saviour, My Love
by S0CRAZ3DXD
Summary: Naruto is a boy who always confined in Konoha Hospital. He wishes he could see this man's smile who walks by his window every sun set. Naruto finally tries to get him to smile, but something stops him. Sasu/Naru VAMP!
1. Chapter 1

Alright! I came out with another story! Once again it's a vampire fic! I just love vampires! xD. Enjoy!

**I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

* * *

** My Saviour, My Love**

** My Promise**

The only thing I look forward to in my shortness of a life span life is to see a man walk by my hospital room window every day. Everyday he comes around the hospital as soon as the sun starts to go down. His face was either mad or showing a sign of sad. I made a promise to my self that I would go out, walk up to him, and make him smile, but there's a problem with that. My sickness, if I get under to much pressure or to emotional, I fall into a seizure. Lately my seizure's have become frequent. It must be because I'm about to die. If that happens, I will never get to see what his smile is like. I **cant** let that happen. I wouldn't care if I dropped dead right in front of him after I saw him smile. At least I would of for filled my promise and wouldn't have any regrets.

* * *

The hospital doors slid open as I walked through them. It was cold outside and very windy, but I ignored it. I felt like I was going to die anyways.  
Today was a weird day. Every person who came into my room looked at with me with sorrow. I could see my reflection in their eyes. My blue azure eyes had lost their brightness and my sun-kissed skin had lost it color. I looked like as if I was the walking dead itself.

There was a wooden bench in front of me, so I decided to sit there and wait. The sun was just starting to go down. I turned to the direction he always came from.

A moment later there he was. My cold body suddenly grew warm inside, but I couldn't move. I stayed out to long and now I'm paralyzed by the cold. Soon after my realization my body started to hurt. I knew it was time for me to go, but I haven't even made him smile yet. I grew angry at myself and commanded my body to move. My left legged finally started to move an inch and I hopped off the bench, only to fall on the cold, snow covered concrete.  
Turning my head, he came closer. His black eyes were looking at me. Today his eyes were sad. I tried to make my lips turn into a smile, but they were frozen also. He stopped in front of me and bent down. I looked up at him. His skin was pale and his hair was raven colored. He had to long bangs in the front and spiked in the back. He was beautiful, more like angelic. I thought to myself why is angelic man like him, never showing a smile.  
Expectantly my breathing was becoming shorter and my body was becoming numb. Tears were flowing down my face and melting the snow.

Finally he spoke to me. "You're dying." His voice warmed my face, and his breath smelled delicious.  
I wished he didn't have to see me like this, but it could not be stopped. Faith has decided what it will do with me. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, remembering every last detail.  
Soon after my I felt like I was flying. Now I'm leaving the Earth and I'm going to see my family.

I have died.

* * *

This was only a preview. If I get about 5 reviews or 5 favorite author or 5 favorite story. It will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™. Well this is the end of the story! xD Yea, it was short! I know. But I had to end it like this. I'm getting too cluddered in my school projects and exams. I had no time to make the story longer. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Cries*

* * *

Chapter 2

Life in heaven wasn't what I thought it would be. All I saw was black and nothing more. I could hear people ordering other people around. A door slammed open and slammed closed. I must be back in my hospital bed. I didn't die. I have been given a second chance.

* * *

I felt my room change from warm to cold and I heard footsteps. Opening my eyes it was him again.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" A smoothed tone voice asked. He was standing over me.  
"I wanted to see you smile." I croaked. He looked at me, confused.  
"What is your name?" The man asked.  
"Naruto, you?" I replied.  
"Sasuke. Tell me Naruto, why are you confined in such a deaf widen place?" He asked.  
"It's because of my disease. I have heart cancer." Naruto replied.  
Sasuke replied with a simple, "Oh."  
"Don't be so sad." Naruto sat up. "I had a pretty good life." The boy turned to look out the window. The sun was just starting to rise. It made the sky turn from black to bright colors: blue, yellow, orange, and red. "I got to see the sun rise and the sun fall. Kids having fun with other kids. People sharing love, and I got to talk to you. Now all I need is to see you smile, and I'll die with a smile on my face." Naruto then smiled after talking. Sasuke just stared at him.  
"This boy is crazy. He should be scared. Plus he almost died in front of me. Yet, he smiles." Sasuke thought.  
"It sounds crazy huh? Even though I've been stuck here all my life. I still smile and laugh." Naruto laughed. His azure eyes were back to normal. They shined brighter than diamonds. Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

After a moment of silence.  
"Sasuke?"  
"What?" The raven replied.  
"Why don't you smile?"  
"I scare people when I smile."  
"You wont scare me." Naruto smiled.  
"No."  
Naruto reached up to Sasuke's face and placed his two thumbs in his mouth. He stretched it wide. Sasuke's mouth had two, long, sharp teeth in the front.  
"See it doesn't scare me." Naruto smiled.  
"Wha-STOP IT!" Sasuke demanded, snatching away. Naruto just keep on smiling. "Why aren't you screaming for help?"  
"Because I don't know what you are."  
"I'm a vampire."  
"It still doesn't scare me." Naruto said.  
"You're a weird kid." Sasuke acknowledge. Naruto giggled. He laid back down on his pillow and sighed.  
"I haven't had this much fun since…since I don't know when." Naruto said. "Sasuke, when I wake up, will you be there?"  
"I don't know." Sasuke replied.  
"Well I hope you-." Naruto slurred off. Sasuke jumped to his knees and placed his hand over Naruto's heart. He then sighed. The heart was beating normal. Naruto just went to sleep. Sasuke then realized what he did.  
"Why am I getting worried about this human?" Sasuke murmured. "What's this feeling in my heart?" The raven walked to the window, looked at Naruto, and jumped out.

The Next Day

Sasuke was just arriving to Naruto's bedroom window. People were filled in the room, running out the door and in. Seems like something happened to Naruto. The raven's heart raced and his breathing became short.  
"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke thought. He leaned his ear closer to the window.  
"CLEAR!" A man yelled.  
"Doctor it's not working! We're loosing him!" A woman yelled.  
"Naruto, you couldn't have." Sasuke thought.  
"Naruto, don't you give up on me! Come on Naruto!" The man yelled.

Suddenly the room became quiet. People were weeping.  
"Try to find any family he has." The man ordered.  
"Yes doctor." A woman croaked.  
One by one people left the room. Piece by piece Naruto's body showed up. They placed a white blanket over his body. Sasuke slammed the window open and ran to Naruto.  
"Naruto." Sasuke murmured. He moved the blanket to where Naruto's face was only showing. Like Naruto had said, he was going to die with a smile on his face. The raven held up his arm, sliced it with his teeth, and drunk some of it. He then bent to kiss Naruto's lips. The blood spilt over and ran down Naruto's pale, dead face and stained the pillow. Sasuke removed his lips and waited for Naruto to react.

Soon after Naruto heart started to pump blood and his color came back. The boy's mouth twitched and his eyes trembled. Sasuke leaned in to see his results. The blonde's eyes opened and he smiled.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. "Heaven was beautiful." Sasuke immediately hugged Naruto tight. "But the only problem was…you wasn't with me." Sasuke look up at Naruto and kissed him.  
"Naruto, promise me you wont ever leave me again." Sasuke demanded. The tears dripped onto Naruto's face.  
"That's a new one. I've never saw you cry before." Naruto wiped the tears away with his thumb.  
"Promise me!" Sasuke demanded.  
"I promise Sasuke, and I will never try to. I have found out that I'm in love with you." Naruto said.  
"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured. "I also have found out that I'm in love with you." Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips again.

* * *

I was staring at this man everyday as he walked past my window every sun down. I never thought I would fall in love with him and find out that he's a vampire, but life is strange. That's the exciting part about life. Finding out what new things it brings.  
Every since the day I actually died, my health has been better. I've been able to go out into the world and look at the new things. I was also able to get married to the man I loved.  
All because of him my life span has been extended. This man is my saviour and my love.

I have lived.

* * *

NARUTO DOESNT DIE! WOOO! BUT HE IS A VAMPIRE! xD! Alright, it'll be some weeks before I come out with a new story. Just to let ya know. :'(.


End file.
